


Acceptence

by ckTmi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckTmi/pseuds/ckTmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary Fray walks into Alec's room and sees something she normally wouldn't.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptence

Clary was walking toward Alec’s room. She had to show him this new rune she drew. Her pace picked up as she was getting more excited. She quickly opened the door and as she did she said: “Alec I have something you need to… OH GOD! Sorry!” She tried to stop her giggle but failed and let out a strained snicker. 

Clary had walked in to Alec’s room, but did not see what she expected. Alec sitting on top of his bed, on his knees with his legs tucked under his thighs. Magnus on the other side sitting like Alec, on his knees. Neither of them wearing a shirt.   
As Clary had walked they had been kissing, but Alec quickly pulled away. Magnus looked at Clary with a big smile on his face. His hands were resting around the bottom of Alec’s hips. Clary couldn’t help but notice Alec’s hands frozen in place. His fingertips between Magnus’ low rise jeans and his lower stomach. Magnus’ belt buckle was open. Magnus looked at Clary and said: “ what is so important?”. Clary looked at Alec who looked frozen, but blushing and slightly smiling. “It can wait” she said smiling, slowly going out of Alec’s room, closing the door behind her. As she did she heard Alec silently shouting: “I thought you locked the door!!!” to Magnus. Magnus just calmly answered: “I must have forgotten to in the moment. Just be happy she didn’t walk in 10 minutes later” and giggled. 

Clary heard them start to kiss again and hurried away. She saw Isabelle walking towards the room and said to her: “You might not wanna go in there” and winked. Isabelle’s jaw dropped, but she kept walking towards the room, until she heard a thud against the door and key click in the lock. She turned around and ran towards Clary. She looked a little too excited for someone knowing their brother was getting hot and heavy, thought Clary, but she knew that for a long time Isabelle had been the only one who knew about Alec, and she had desperately tried to help him accept himself, and it looked like it was finally working.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic :) I know it's short :P


End file.
